Solo recuerdos
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Mis pasos lentos en medio de la noche, el camino se hace extenso, unas cuantas gotas caen al piso, no llueve…son solo recuerdos. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Solo recuerdos

**Pareja:** Fudou x Kidou

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Descarga directa:** "Solo el comienzo" 10/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5**

**Solo recuerdos **

_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Un lento suspiro sale de mi boca, me miro al espejo para acomodarme la corbata, me siento estúpido y creo que el aire me falta pero por fin estoy listo, tomo mis llaves y cierro la puerta, no estoy muy lejos así que es mejor irme caminando, puede que de esa manera me calme un poco.

"Vamos, sonríe, es un día feliz" me repito una y otra vez mientras poco a poco me acerco a mi destino. Puede mirarse de lejos aquel edificio. No entiendo cómo es que me convencieron de hacer esto, la boda estaba programada para las 6, observo mi reloj, 5:30, vaya que mal momento para llegar temprano, el viento sopla y el color del cielo cambia a un tono más oscuro. El chasquido que sale de mi boca hace que una persona me mire y sonría ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Lo ignoro y sigo mi camino. Puedo verlos afuera. No es raro que les extrañe mi presencia.

―has llegado temprano―habló alguien al verme, su voz me era más que conocida―te ves muy guapo

―así me veo siempre Kazemaru―sonreí de medio lado―no pude calcular bien el tiempo

―eso si me sorprende―dijo sonriendo―tú nunca te equivocas ¿No?

Un gesto arrogante se dibujo en mi rostro, alcé un poco la ceja, aquella tarde no estaría tan mal después de todo. Las 6 en punto en el reloj del pequeño parque que rodeaba las oficinas, nos hicieron subir escaleras, aparentemente 15 personas esperábamos en tan aburrida habitación, las paredes color gris y las ventanas que daban al balcón apenas si dejaban entrar la poca luz de las lámparas que alumbraban las bancas color verde de afuera, la luz blanca molestaba un poco, bueno quizá producto de no haber dormido la noche anterior.

―ten―dijo un chico castaño al ver mis ojos entre cerrados―puedes regresármelos más tarde―sonrió

Me limite a tomarlos y a devolver aquella sonrisa, los ojos comenzaban a arderme y ese momento era el peor para ello, mis ojos verdes fueron tapados rápidamente por aquellos lentes negros, me sentía raro pero quitármelos no era una opción, el encargado de la "ceremonia" entró a la habitación acompañado por 2 sujetos, pude reconocerlos de inmediato a pesar de la poca luz que me aliviaba, él me miró y tan solo bajó la cabeza, nunca pensé que esa sería su reacción.

El enlace comenzaba. Una plática repetitiva sobre el matrimonio y como sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Sentía la mirada de su padre pero no quise cerciorarme, ya suficiente tenía con las miradas de todos en la sala cuando preguntaron si alguien estaba en contra, mi mirada fija en la pequeña mesa al frente de la sala en donde yacían los documentos a firmar, vaya si era complicado. Aquel hombre entregaba la pluma al chico a su lado, Sakuma Jirou, ante el llanto contenido de su madre y el consuelo poco eficiente de su padre.

―Kidou Yuuto―mencionaba el hombre de traje color gris que si bien no era horrible poco le faltaba―firma aquí abajo y aquí también

Dudó por un momento lo que provocó una risa nerviosa por parte de su futuro esposo, conocía bien a Kidou y de algo estaba seguro, me estaba poniendo a prueba. Una sonrisa se pintaba en mis labios al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza al escuchar el tonto comentario de uno de los invitados.

―bien, pues como dicen…ya puedes besarlo―anunció recogiendo los papeles

¿Cómo pasó esto? 10 años parecían haber pasado volando, apenas unos niños cuando nos conocimos y ahora todo culminaba en esto, aquel beso que sellaba su matrimonio, sus ojos brillaban, era más que evidente que estaba feliz, hacía mucho que no veía ese brillo en él, el tiempo pasó y nos hicimos amigos, nuestra amistad creció y nosotros con ella, no sé bien en qué momento dejé de tratarte como mi hermano y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido con solo mirarte, esas noches pensando en que decirte se volvieron recurrentes, mis manos temblaban con tan solo tenerte cerca y suspirar al escuchar tu nombre. Una tarde en tu habitación, las matemáticas nunca han sido lo mío y los números de aquellos libros nada más no entraban en mi cabeza, un sonrisa, una mirada, un beso que llegó de repente…tan de repente como los que le siguieron, tus manos aferradas a mí y unas lagrimas que intentabas contener pegándote a mi pecho, de eso vinieron los te quiero, y tímidamente le siguieron los te amo.

Una promesa…el estar siempre juntos, se rompía en cuanto tus labios tocaron los suyos, cierro mis ojos, no puedo ver esto, envidia, celos, enojo, volteas y sonríes ante el aplauso de todos los presentes, ahí estoy yo, sonriendo de manera hipócrita mientras mis manos se juntan provocando aquel sonido mismo que va disminuyendo mientras nuevamente me pierdo en los recuerdos, fueron muchas veces, muchas noches en vela esperando tan solo un mensaje de buenas noches, las sonrisas involuntarias por las mañanas al ver que ahí estabas…esperándome, como todos los días.

Las tardes a tu lado mientras tiernamente me abrazabas, ese sentimiento que me dejaba sin habla, las palabras no podían expresar todo lo que sentía y…de repente, mi estupidez lo arruinó. ¿Cuántas veces te mentí? ¿Cuántas veces te hice sufrir? Para mí un "Lo siento" solucionaba todo pero afortunadamente te diste cuenta de que yo no valía la pena, ¿Rogarte, pedirte perdón? ¿Para qué? para hacerlo de nuevo seguramente, siempre pensé que había sido un milagro el que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo, que yo no te merecía, tú eras todo, yo no valía nada y lo sabías y aún con eso me diste una oportunidad, una oportunidad que desaproveché, que eché a perder, me disculpé pero de nada serviría el pedirte una nueva oportunidad, ya no podía hacerte más daño

―vamos Fudou―exclamaba el peli azul―unas palabras para los novios

Las palabras del chico llamaban la atención de todos, de verdad que era un fastidio, las miradas volvían a volcarse en mí, todos atentos a lo que pudiera decir, a lo que pudiera hacer, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una escena? Bueno, se me ocurrían unas cuantas cosas

―el amor puede ser complicado―me levanté de mi asiento―a veces creemos que…ya no podemos confiar en él pero siempre llegará alguien que te haga creer lo contrario, alguien que te regrese las sonrisas y las mariposas que los malos ratos se llevaron, una persona que vuelva a ocupar ese lugar en tu cabeza, esa misma que te haga sentir especial y de la cual las palabras "Te amo" te hagan nuevamente volar, me alegra mucho que esa persona hayas sido tú―lo miré―y espero que esa sonrisa, esa misma que tiene Kidou ahora permanezca sin importar cuánto tiempo pase

"Un brindis por los novios" las copas se levantaban, las risas volvían y una tímida última mirada se me escapaba impropiamente hacía él, la noche transcurría entre tragos y música, la molesta insistencia de Kazemaru en ir a otro sitio y su absurdo enojo ante mi negativa de hacerlo. La casa empezaba a vaciarse, era momento de retirarme, dejé el vaso en la mesa y con una mano retiré los lentes de mi rostro.

― ¿Puedes dárselos a Endo cuando lo veas? ―pregunté mientras le extendía los lentes, él tan solo asintió―felicidades, espero que seas muy feliz

Mi corazón latía fuerte, estreché su mano y el volvió a sonreírme, desde ese momento comenzaba otra historia, el pasado en el pasado quedaba y lo único que me rondaba por la cabeza era el deseo de que fuera inmensamente feliz.

―suerte―me despido de aquel tipo que me extiende la mano a la entrada de la casa―vaya que eres tonto―digo de broma, no es necesario tomarla―felicidades―añado después de abrazarlo

Mis pasos lentos en medio de la noche, el camino se hace extenso, miro de reojo mi sombra en la banqueta, unas cuantas gotas caen al piso, no llueve…son solo recuerdos.


End file.
